


Let's Dance

by heydaddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, F/F, First Meetings, Murder, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Violence, angela's pov, plot with eventual smut, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydaddy/pseuds/heydaddy
Summary: Genji is almost finished. The last finishing touches are remaining, before Angela will be able to wake him up. However a murder turns up; which turns into two. No one knows who the culprit is. Even so, Angela has an idea, because who else can it be than the suspicious new doctor?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my very first Moicy fanfiction!  
> As my first language isn't English, I will greatly appreciate it, if you inform me about any grammatical errors. This fic will be updated with no planned schedule (however I have written a few of the next chapters, so it will update regularly for a small while!)  
> My twitter is: audunjaja, and my tumblr is: audunart  
> Once again; thank you for reading!

The hallway was completely silent, except for his steps. They made too much sound. Too much. He held a hand over his mouth, aware that his breathing was loud too. His eyes darted over the corridors, which connected to the hallway he was moving down, the doors leading to other hallways filled with even more doors. The gun was heavy in his hand, and he quickly moved his other hand down to hold it too. His throat felt dry. 

Every mistake he had done in his life shined in front of him, especially the one where he could remember the exact location his walkie-talkie was lying. On the small table by the bunk bed, where he had placed it as he made a simple joke to his friend, who had just finished his shift. His friend had gently patted him on the shoulder, as he told him to have a good night, before he went into the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

This would be the last time he forgot it. 

He had trained for this. Years gone into military work, honing his skills, leaving him as a top ranked soldier. However for the first time in his life, he was nervous. Sweat was collecting on his head, running down his temples, an itchy feeling in his scalp. 

It was completely silent. That was weird. Too weird. His feet was moving on their own, pushing and forcing him forward, even though his instincts were screaming at him to get away. 

Suddenly there was a movement, just right in front of him. He couldn’t help the shout leaving his body, his voice ringing through the halls. He leapt after where the figure had vanished, the gun readied. However when he got to where the figure had vanished, he met a small corridor that lead to a door, a door that was in heavy iron, impossible to open and not make a racket.

Just as he turned around to see where the person could have gone, he was met with the barrel of a gun. He was about to pull the trigger, when-

There was only a dripping sound in the corridor now.


	2. Coffee

Angela was sure she could kill someone right now. Not only had the coffee machine in the small break room close to her own quarters decided to give up, but so had the one in the hallway leading towards the cafeteria. That meant no coffee, which could be translated as: Angela would not be afraid to get into a fist fight with a lion today, just in order to get a cup of coffee. 

She sighed annoyed, as the papers she was carrying almost slipped out of her hands. It would be easier to stop and rearrange them, but would she ever not be lazy enough to care to fix it? Nope. So when one of them actually did slip out of her arms and landed on the ground, only to be stepped on by a, guess what, soldier, who didn’t even look at her as he walked past, she did lose her cool. 

When she finally entered the lab, the room was silent, except for fast tapping on a machine. Angela sighed as she dropped all of her papers on her desk and looked over to the young girl sitting with her back to her, her face plastered to the computer screen. 

“Morning, Stella,” Angela greeted, before she walked over and put a friendly hand on the girls shoulder. 

Stella didn’t look up from the screen, but murmured a “g’morning, doctor,” as she continued to study the screen.

“Anything come up?” Angela asked. 

Damn, she really wanted to drink something; it was too weird to come in so early without a cup of coffee. The question seemed to break Stella away from the computer screen, and she leaned backwards in her chair. 

“Uh, nothing much. The data is quite much the same as it was yesterday,” she said and then turned her head towards Angela. She frowned. “What happened to _you_?”

“Coffee machine didn’t work. New soldier who believes he owns the facility. The usual stuff,” Angela shrugged, before she let her hand slide through her own hair. It had gotten long now, way too long. 

“Did you give him a lesson?” Stella asked, a sly smile on her face. 

“Of course. Who do you think I am?” she turned around and walked over to the monitor beeping over Genji. 

His breathing was even, his chest slowly going up, before sinking down again. Calming. They had been working on him for three months now, long days with little sleep and much work. Everything on him was a masterpiece; the notes she had taken during all of the programming and working on him, was ground-breaking. The best part, was that a lot of the more detailed work they had done, wouldn’t have been possible without her knowledge and ideas. It wasn’t like it was her biggest breakthrough yet, she was working on _that_ one, but it surely was the one she was the most proud of at the moment.

“Have McCree been by this morning?”

“I haven’t seen him, no,” Stella replied and Angela nodded in acknowledgement, even though she knew Stella wouldn’t see it. 

“That’s weird. It’s been a while since he was by,” she said, not particularly to anyone. “He used to come in most days, asking if I could get him some painkillers.”

Silence fell between the two of them again, as Angela checked Genji’s pulse. Angela had gotten used to working with Stella by now. Stella had only been there for two months, but during that time, Angela had learned that she preferred silence. That wasn’t really a problem, seeing how Angela was just the same. So their work had been going perfectly, they both handling each other presence and not snapping at each other. In addition, Stella was incredibly polite; always making sure her joke landed and was not disrespectful, always referring to Angela as doctor. It was wonderful.

Angela’s eyes passed over Genji’s form, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly.  
In the end she sighed.

“He seems pretty stabile for now. If something comes up, call for me,” she informed Stella, before moving towards the back of the lab. 

The lab was separated into two parts; one more like a mini hospital with the best of the best equipment, meanwhile the other part was designed to be more of a laboratory. Even though the biggest part of the lab was for patients, they still called it the “lab” and the actual lab for her office. It just made sense for them.

The small keypad on the outside of the room made a small “pling”, when she unlocked the door. When she finally entered the other smaller room, she groaned. No coffee did really have a toll on one, didn’t it? She leaned back towards the door for a few seconds as she breathed. Then she kicked off from the wall and moved towards the long white desk and plopped down. It didn’t take long before her machines were buzzing to life, and reopened the previous programs. 

“Back to work,” she mumbled to herself, mostly to gain some motivation in this coffee-less morning. 

The arrow on her machine moved up to an icon shaped like a mail, and she clicked on it. Some young doctor wanted her to look at his hypothesis, obligatory security tests coming up, Gabriel Reyes and his usual “is it long until Genji is ready?”-question and Morrison asking if she could take on ten other projects. Just the usual. The only good message she had gotten was that the book she had been waiting for the library to bring in, had just came. Finally; she had requested it for three months ago, however it seemed that no one had any love for books anymore and they supposedly had to go through a big security check, which she couldn’t quite understand why would take three months. 

She decided to use some time to work on the paper about Genji; everything she had done needed a detailed description, and though she had done a good job on keeping all the analysis and writing it underway, it still needed to be cleaned up. Now that Genji were getting closer and closer to waking up again, it would be nice to only focus on his training and not on writing. 

She got the time to write one word, until she could hear a door being opened and smashed shut in the lab. Even though they had tried to make the office as silent as possible, you still could hear the voices on the outside. A sigh (how many times had she sighed this morning? She was losing count) left her as she tried to continue on the article. The voice on the outside continued, a loud and messy sound, and suddenly she placed whom it came from. It took mere seconds before she had sprung out of her chair and kicked opened the door. 

Stella had an expression of utter confusion, as the visitor had jumped up behind on of the beds, hiding in the corner close to the wall. Angela stood there with disbelief on her face, as the cowboy tipped his hat down, and pointed his gun towards the door. 

“Jesse, what in hell are you doing?”

Jesse jumped when he saw that Angela had emerged from the other room, tipping his hat backwards again to look at her. He desperately put his finger up to his mouth, signalling for them all to be silent.

The door opened.

Angela was sure she could see smoke as Gabriel Reyes stepped into the room, his entire posture screaming anger. The Blackwatch commander was dressed in his usual attire, ready for battle.

“Have anyone of you seen McCree?” his voice was controlled, but the anger was seeping through. 

Angela’s eyes darted over to McCree, who shook his head, pleading her with his eyes. She shook her head.

“I haven’t seen McCree in weeks, have you tried the cafeteria?” As Angela spoke, Reyes moaned in annoyance and turned around and stormed off again.

“That fucking brat!” The door was closed with a loud smash. 

…Well that was not usual. 

They stood there silently, as if Reyes would just barge in again. When it had gone enough time, McCree sighed in relief and stepped forth from the wall.

“Thank God and everyone above that he’s gone,” he mumbled before he sat down on one of the small chairs, spreading his legs like a teenager. 

“Jesse.”

He quickly collected his legs and sat straight in his chair.

“Sorry doc, old habits are hard to turn.”

Now it was Angela’s turn to sigh, annoyance clear in her shoulders.

“Give me one good reason not to call him back and tell him that you’re avoiding work,” she said, before seating herself by Stella. 

Stella had long gone back to work, but the way she shifted her head at their conversation, told them that she was listening. 

Jesse opened his mouth in shock, before he leaned backwards and groaned, a low and loud sound rumbling through him.

“I’m so tired,” he begun and Angela was already holding her communicator in her hand.  
“No, no, not that way! I’m not avoiding work just because of a lack of sleep. I wouldn’t dare to do so.”

“That’s good,” Angela commented, all her sleepless nights filled with nothing but work clear in her memory. Everyone knew better than to tell the medical branch they were tired. “So in what way are you tired? Have you been using the medicine I gave you?”

He nodded, brows furrowed.

“Of course, doc, they have been working very well, my migraines have been completely gone now as I’ve used it.” Angela nodded pleased at that; nothing was better than to hear that your patient was feeling better. “However things have been so devilish awful for awhile now, that I’m almost considering faking my own death and hiding for the rest of my life.”

“How so?” Angela inquired, her legs crossed.

“It’s Reyes, he’s just…” he fumbled for words. “So different.”

They sat in silence, as they waited for McCree to continue. You could see that he was struggling with explaining himself, by the way his eyes seemed focused yet unfocused.

“Before he would be somewhat chill, like he would’a not cared, if you get me? He would’a just said “do what you want”, then expected me to think through things. However now he’s acting all passive aggressive, getting downright furious and sulky, and I know he’s always acted quite stern and angrily, but it’s nothing like now. And in all honesty; I don’t know how to handle his mood and it’s driving me mad!”

“Do you have any idea why he’s acting like this?” 

“I’m not sure, but…” He fell silent.

“But?” Angela helped, waiting patiently for an answer.

“It’s only gotten worse after that goddamn doctor came in.”

Doctor? What new doctor? Angela hadn’t heard a word about this.

“Blackwatch has a new doctor? Why haven’t I been informed of this?”

McCree shrugged at her question, striking a grimace.

“I don’t know. Reyes found her somewhere and decided to make her our doctor, but if I am entirely honest,” he leaned forward in his seat, staring Angela straight in the eyes. “She’s more of a scientist than a doctor. I wouldn’t let her touch me, even if death was staring me straight in the eyes.”

Angela couldn’t help but be confused, and McCree noticed this.

“That’s the reason I haven’t been in, Reyes demands that we solely use her when in need, but she ain’t to be trusted. I had already gotten my medicine from you, and she prescribed me something completely different, which didn’t exist in the database,” he explained. 

“How did you know it wasn’t in the database?”

Now he leaned backwards again, his eyes not meeting hers, a look of guilt on his face.

“I might’a stolen someone’s ID card and gained access,” he hurriedly added. “But I was sure to return it quickly!”

Her mouth fell wide open.

“McCree!”

“Yes, yes, I know it’s not technically legal-“

“What do you even mean by “not technically legal”? It’s completely banned! You could get caught!”

“What was I supposed to do then?” His hair fell down into his eyes as he threw his arms open, before he quickly brushed it away. “Take that goddamn medicine and be a lab rat?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying, you could just have gone to me!” 

It was clear that McCree hadn’t thought that far and his eyes widened in realization, as he simply said “ _oh_ ”.

Angela could feel herself getting more and more heated, but stopped herself. 

“You should just have brought the medicine to me, I could have done some lab tests on it,” she got up and straightened her lab coat. His eyes followed her.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled. “However that wouldn’t have helped on Reyes shit mood.”

“Maybe not,” she muttered, before she strode over to Genji, simply letting her eyes rest on him, as he had turned into a calming presence over the last months. “I will send a message to Reyes and ask him why he hasn’t informed me of the employment of a new doctor.”

“Don’t tell him I told ya.”

“Of course not.”

He let out a long breath of air, before he spun around.

“I can’t stay here for the rest of the day?” A tired smile on his face. 

“I’m afraid you can’t,” Angela gave him a smile filled with sympathy. “If Reyes bad mood doesn’t get better, just give me a call and I’ll see what I can do.”

His heels clicked on the floor as he got up and begun to move towards the door, his poncho seemingly lighter on him now. 

“Shall do, doc,” he opened the door easily, his movement smooth. Just before he walked out, he turned around, his expression completely serious. “Angela.”

It took her by surprise to hear him say her name, as he always called her doc or Angie. 

“Yes?”

“Stay away from the new doctor.”

The door shut with a loud bang, leaving them standing there in silence and confusion. 

 

 

Later that day, just before it was time to lock and close, Angela wrote a message to Reyes.

_Reyes,_

_I heard you have employed a new doctor, which I was not informed about. Would like some info._

_Sincere regards,  
Angela Ziegler._

As she shut the door, Stella waiting for her, the aftermath of the day went over and over inside her head. Especially McCree’s last words before he left.

Stay away from the new doctor. Who was this doctor? And why hadn’t anyone told her about her? 

It had been a while since she had been this intrigued.

And worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the text has too little space, I would really appreciate it, if you'd inform me! I had a lot of trouble with deciding the spacing...
> 
> If you have any questions, you can reach me on tumblr (harikkenoenavn) and twitter (audunjaja)!


	3. Funding

There was a murmur of voices in the air, not in the noisy way, not in the way where Reyes would shout at all the newcomers to shut up while he drank his coffee. It was the kind of calm atmosphere, that usually reigned in a room of people who had no interest to waste energy; only looking for a calm, good time. 

Most of the people in the room were soldiers, old and new, however they were currently relaxing and drinking their coffee, or eating some sort of lunch they had gotten from the cafeteria that ran along the wall. 

Stella smashed her papers at the white table, making a loud noise that ringed throughout the room. It was as if the white sterile walls caught it, and passed it on to the next wall, sneaking between the people talking. Most of the soldiers lifted their heads up towards the sound and looked cautious. 

Angela sighed and didn’t look up from the notes she had been staring at for the last ten minutes.

“Where have you been?” Stella’s voice was stern; annoyed. She had every right to be that. 

Stella took Angela’s silence as a sign to continue.

“One hour. You said you were going to be away for one hour. You were gone for three hours. Do you know how difficult it has been? I had to check Genji’s respiratory system all by myself, and during that time, Ana Amari decided to show up and ask me tons of questions I only knew half of the answers to! And, you know what? One of them were; where are Angela? I couldn’t answer her! In addition, McCree came by, and I tell you, it was hell to get him to leave-“

“Commander Morrison told me that we need to produce better results,” Angela broke in, and she finally looked up from her notes and met Stella’s eyes. “He threatened to cut our budget and move us.” 

Stella’s eyes went from anger to total shock in a matter of few seconds.

“He did what?” she gaped, before she pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Angela. “That’s insane!”

“Supposedly we aren’t producing good enough results,” Angela shrugged.

“But that’s impossible! Our results have already been extremely good, especially with Genji-“

“Yes, and I told Morrison that, but he claimed that before Genji is awake and kicking, we can’t be sure if we truly did succeed,” Angela leaned backwards in her chair, her tired eyes meeting Stella’s.

“That’s bullocks. Genji is a medical breakthrough, never before have a human been integrated that brilliantly with mechanics.”

“Well, that wasn’t enough.” They were silent for a few seconds, before Angela groaned. “He said that from next week and on, he would remove a little from our budget each week, until we had a big breakthrough.” 

“This has to be a joke. The reason you needed to speak with him was exactly because our budget is too small for us right now. How are we supposed to do anything more, when Genji and keeping the research at the Medical lab going takes all the money?”

“I don’t understand it either,” Angela sighed, before she leaned forward and put her chin in her hands. 

She lowered her voice and Stella leaned forward to listen, after she had looked at the people sitting closest, as if they were going to suddenly jump up and scream that they were spies for the omnics. 

“I was so mad. A month ago he told me there was no stress, and that fixing Genji had to be our top priority. But now he went all the way back on what he had said, and told me that it had been too long since we did something, I quote in his words, important and world changing.”

“That’s so….”

“Stupid? Ridiculous? Because I agree with all of those,” she angrily stabbed a tomato with her fork. “Especially when he knows that I am aware of the raise Winston’s been getting because of that Agent Tracer.”

“No, now you’re joking right?” Stella’s mouth had dropped so far, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it suddenly hit the table.

“Nope.”

“I don’t have words,” Stella muttered in the end, allowing the facts to sink in. 

“Neither do I,” shrugged Angela. “It’s not like I am jealous of Winston, but I just believe that he’s been getting a lot of support lately, compared to the other medical research branches.”

“He has,” she agreed, her black hair falling in front of her eyes. They didn’t say anymore, just sat there while Angela scraped clean her platter. The murmur of voices had gotten louder, more and more soldiers walking into the cafeteria. 

“It’s all because I said no.”

The words hurt on her tongue.

“Doctor Ziegler, you can’t-“

Stella tried to reach for Angela’s hand, but she snatched her hand back, as if the simplest touch would burn her.

“Ziegler, look at me. Look at me,” she pushed, finally managing to grasp Angela’s hands. Angela let her eyes travel up again.

“Of course not Commander Morrison is trying to punish you, and if he is truly trying to do so, you just got to keep moving. The most important thing is that you are keeping your morals, and not letting them change your goal.”

“But, what if this stops my research? What if this is my end station?” Angela knew her voice had become a whine, her eyes wetting. 

“It won’t be your end station. He would never kick you from Overwatch. Even if he moved you to another place, you would be able to keep on with your research. And if he had even dared to fire you, I would not let it lie.” Stella tightened her grasp. “We need scientists like you. There are enough scientists who have lost their belief in the world and have no remorse when it comes to science. Even so, how would I survive without my mentor?”

When the words started to sink in, Angela felt a small flame of shame burn in her chest. How stupid to get so agitated over one little meeting. 

“You’re right. My nerves are quite on the edge today, I’m sorry.”

Stella smiled, wrinkles playing at the ends of her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Stella gracefully changed the topic. “Did you too get less than five hours sleep tonight?” 

“Isn’t that the normal?” Angela laughed and nodded. 

“I guess it is for us,” Stella shrugged. “However let’s not think about that matter anymore. We can fix this, don’t you worry.”

Angela smiled and nodded, before she leaned away from Stella, releasing the other girl’s grip on her hands. She was surprisingly strong. 

“Any updates on Genji?”

Stella shook her head, before rummaging through her pockets and fishing out her small tablet. 

“Are you really using that one?” Angela frowned. The moment they had told her to stop printing out the analysis and use the small tablet instead, she had vowed to herself to ignore those orders completely. It was just something with holding the results in her own hands and stare at the ink colouring the paper.

“Somebody has to,” Stella mumbled, before she turned it towards Angela. “Even so it is directly linked to his monitor. Here.”

Angela grabbed it and quickly skimmed over it, checking if there was anything unusual. Nothing. She nodded and handed it back.

“Looks good. We should be able to start using less anaesthetics on him in a week, so he’ll wake up soon.”

There was a small tingle in her fingers as she said that. Soon he would be awake, her most successful and advanced patient up to date. One of her biggest masterpieces. A life saved. Yet the biggest work would probably be when he would wake up. 

“How long do you think it will take before he wakes up?” Stella questioned, which Angela just shrugged in answer to.

“Maybe a couple of weeks, I’m not quite sure. I don’t want to rush it and cause a lot of pain for him.”

“I understand.”

“With the current founding, it should be possible,” Angela offhand mentioned. She had a small pause after the sentence, collecting her words once again. “Are you going to eat? Because I’m going back to the lab now.”

Stella shook her head, and got up as Angela begun to collect her items. 

“No, I am alright.”

Their lab coats fluttered behind them, as they walked out of the canteen, soldiers sitting in groups laughing as they did. 

 

 

Her lab results had started burning. On their own. It wasn’t a big fire, but it was a big enough awakener, to let Angela realize that maybe this wasn’t correct. The setback this had been, in addition to the pain in the ass it had been, was indescribable. 

Firstly, one of her hypothesis about the cell was completely wrong, and how in the hell had it started burning? That was supposed to be impossible. Secondly, she had gotten ten firemen from the security department in her small office, checking everything to see if there was a bigger threat. Very fun. 

Now her eyes were burning, as she tried to write the password correctly once again, which she had failed at the three last attempts. Lack of coffee really did bring one down. At one point she begun considering if she could genetically engineer something to taste like coffee at least, but the work behind that would be too much. 

The computer finally unlocked, allowing her to try and read what was on the screen. Where was her reading glasses? It took her a complete five minutes to find them in her bag. When finally seated with her glasses, she begun writing down everything that had happened in her experiment. Her eyes skimmed over several articles written by other researches, searching for a solution to her problem. Did a setback suck? Yes. Would it stop her? Never. Though she had to bite her tongue and not go into a complete tantrum, when nothing answered her questions. It only ended up giving her even more things to research and work on. 

Suddenly her mind went back to the other day, and she got it for her to check her mail. They all called it for their mail, even though it wasn’t a mail at all, more like a place to send messages to others in the organization. It was impossible to receive messages from outsiders on it and to send to people from the outside. She usually checked her mail on an hourly basis, but this day had been busy with the meeting with Morrison and the fire. Honestly, thinking of the meeting made her want to just stamp away to his office again and tell him off. 

It had been a mistake to not check her mail often this day. It was filled with questions from soldiers asking if they could come in for a health check, asking if it was normal for their urine to be red (no!), if she was into meeting up a day. The last one was a surprise actually, as she never received any romantic or sexual interactions at work. She quickly typed out responses, telling both of the two’s with medical questions to go to the hospital branch, meanwhile gently telling the last one, that no, she couldn’t go on a date with him. Weird. 

However as she scrolled downwards, there was one interesting mail. Reyes had answered on her question from the day before. She quickly clicked onto it, reading at lightning speed the single sentence written there.

_not your jurisdiction._

She couldn’t completely believe her eyes; did he just tell her, the head of all medicine-related matters in Overwatch, that a doctor wasn’t her jurisdiction? Her back hit the chair softly, as she leaned backwards and just stared at the screen in awe. 

It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to Reyes answering only half of her questions or not answering them at all. Even though they only had a few projects together, like Genji, they had a special relationship, including them keeping it completely professional and strict. No friendly banter, just work. Honestly, it was just the way she liked it, it was nice with a little banter, however too much? Nope. Luckily he agreed. 

But this wasn’t the usual. He never gave this little information, as she knew he respected her a great deal. This was indeed suspicious. Suspicious enough to make her sure in that she needed to go and speak to Reyes. 

She quickly pocketed her reading glasses and put them back in her bag (if she had forgotten them there once, she couldn’t do it again, right?). Her voice gently rang out a command to the computer, shutting it down. 

“Where are you going?” Stella rung out behind Angela. Angela quickly turned in the door opening.

“I’m going to speak with Reyes, will be back in one hour!”

“That sounds familiar,” she mumbled, almost too silent for Angela to catch it.


	4. The Guard

Her feet moved quickly through the halls, the clock on her arm giving her a dire reminder that in just two hours, she would need to check up on Genji personally. It wasn’t as if she thought the meeting with Reyes would be so long, however getting to the Blackwatch facility; that was an adventure.

It was located in a complete different building, under the pretences of being a storehouse. Impressively enough, the leaders of Overwatch and Blackwatch together had managed to hide its existence, making it so that the lower end soldiers hadn’t even heard the name Blackwatch. 

The organization had tried to keep the two groups completely separated, however _someone_ , dressed in cowboy clothes, had to always come waltzing up in the Overwatch HQ. So now it was allowed for the Blackwatch agents to move over the entire premise, as long as they hid their real job and the existence of Blackwatch to the other soldiers and agents. Most of the agents from Blackwatch wasn’t interested in this offer and stayed in their own facility, so seeing one who wasn’t McCree was a big surprise. 

That was why, when Angela noticed a Blackwatch soldier pass by her, her eyes followed him until he was out of sight. She hadn’t really paid attention to her surroundings, however now she did see that the hallways were busier than usual. It was filled with soldiers and other people in lab coats, whom she recognized to be from a smaller branch within Blackwatch. Forensic scientists. 

Her heart stopped. 

She hurried her pace, a feeling of that something was terribly wrong lodged in her throat. Her heartbeat quickened, when she finally met two soldiers, who tried to stop her from continuing. They both were carrying weapons. She stared at them in disbelief and confusion, when she recognized these two to also be with Blackwatch.

“What the hell is going on here?” She looked from one guard to the other, as neither of them answered at first. “Well?”

“There’s been an accident, M’am, I will have to ask you to take another way to your designated location.”

She tried to push past them, but they silently lowered their guns, but Angela wasn’t letting them stop her. She quickly fished out her ID from her pocket, and they stared at it with narrow eyes. In the end they let her pass. 

If the feeling of discomfort had been bad before, it was even worse now. The further she came, the more people it was. She showed away yellow bonds with “NO ENTRY” printed on them and pushed aside soldiers and other doctors, whom she recognized to have close affiliations with Blackwatch, gaining angry looks and annoyed sighs. Soon, she heard Commander Reyes voice boom through the air, and she knew she was getting closer. 

It was quite a small space for so many people and being so short only made it worse. When she finally had gotten past everyone, and came to new neon bright signs screaming no entry, she caught a glimpse of what was the big deal. 

Her throat dried up as she saw the blood on the ground. Even through all of her years of working with injuries, nothing could have taken away the shock she felt, from seeing one of the usual patrolling guards faces blown away, only half of it remaining. 

She was just about to open her mouth and ask Commander Reyes what was going on, when suddenly rough hands caught her by her shoulders and span her around. Instinctively she tried to slap away the hands.

“Hey, hey, relax!” McCree said, his tone a supplement of surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“More, what are you doing here?” Angela said, almost sure she was shouting. “Why haven’t I been notified of what’s going on?”

McCree seemed to be battling something, as he didn’t reply, just stared at her with wide eyes. His lips wavered.

“There’s been a mu-“

“What the hell is going on?” Reyes voice rang between them, and Angela turned towards the man. McCree looked like he was at a loss of things to do, when suddenly Reyes ducked under the tape, and stood by their side. 

Reyes looked like shit, in his own way. He was always excellent at hiding his own emotions behind a sarcastic persona, however the circles under his eyes and the way he furrowed his brows told Angela that things weren’t going great. It actually came as a small surprise, seeing how the last time she had seen him, he had looked quite as himself, his jokes everywhere as usual.

“Why haven’t I been notified that someone has been _murdered_?” It was difficult to keep her voice even and not start shouting. 

“Because this isn’t your problem,” Reyes shrugged. 

“Isn’t my problem? Are you aware how short of a distance it is from my lab to here?” She said, and she could notice how McCree seemed somewhat awkward. Almost as if he saw his parents argue and was at a loss of what to do. 

“Yeah, but was it in your lab?” Reyes voice was stern, and when Angela didn’t answer, he raised a brow. “Was it?”

“That isn’t the point!” Angela exclaimed in the end, vigorously using her arms to make her point. “I should be notified if something like this happens, I am the head of Medicine here! I’ve always been informed of these things, even so who did you have to check on the body?”

Reyes remained silent for a few seconds, almost as if he didn’t want to say it, before a female voice broke through.

“That must have been me.”

A woman in white lab coat, a little bit more fancy than Angela’s, had jumped over the yellow tape and gotten by Reyes side. Angela had to bend her head backwards to look up into the woman’s face. When their eyes met, Angela lost her breath. Two eyes, one blue and one more reddish, were staring down at her. They were so clear, showing glints of intellect, as they were framed by slicked back ginger hair. 

There was a certain glamour over the taller doctor, her sharp angles showcasing every feature like they were prized possessions. Even though she was probably ten years older than Angela, she still had clean beautiful skin, way better than Angela’s (when you had battled acne at a younger age, you noticed things like this).

The woman held her hand out, long sleek fingers. Angela used a complete two seconds to react, not able to let her eyes leave the taller woman. The other woman smiled, her head falling a little to the side. Gorgeous. 

“Moira O’Deorain.”

That sounded familiar. 

“Angela Ziegler,” Angela cautiously let her hand fall back, trying not to think about how cold O’Deorain’s hand had been through her plastic gloves. 

“Oh, so you’re doctor Ziegler,” O’Deorain looked immensely pleased at this fact, her heterochromatic eyes revealing small wrinkles as she smiled. “I’m quite a fan of yours. Your last paper was very interesting.”

O’Deorain’s words weren’t what Angela had expected, with the premise of a dead man lying a few feet apart. However she managed to keep calm, and not allow the recognition get to her. 

“Oh, yes, I got quite much feedback on it,” she tried to not sound too happy about being recognized, considering well, the dead man. 

“I can only guess it was very positive feedback, seeing how that was a breakthrough in medicine. Very impressive.”

When people complimented Angela’s work, it was for two reasons; they wanted something, or they were being sarcastic. She couldn’t help how her brows furrowed, how her back straightened and how she crossed her arms.

“Thank you, Dr. O’Deorain, I appreciate the praise. However as you might have witnessed, _someone_ is dead,” Reyes rolled his eyes, as Angela bit out the words, mostly after him. “And someone didn’t call for the head of Medicinal Research, who is responsible for everyone’s wellbeing in the facility!” 

“Not to interrupt you, Dr. Ziegler, but this is in fact not your problem.”

Angela’s eyes snapped back to Dr. O’Deorain, who had assumed a casual position, with her arms crossed behind her back. 

“How so? How is a murder not my problem?”

“It was a suicide.”

That surely made Angela stare in disbelief at the taller doctor. 

“Did you just say suicide?”

“That is correct.”

“Have you actually looked at the victim? Because even from this distance, it is _clear_ that that is no suicide! No one blows their head off in that fashion!” 

A man clad in a clear plastic suit, turned towards her and looked at her with an annoyed expression, when her voice got louder. She cleared her throat, and continued in a lower volume. 

“Even if that is indeed a suicide, it just means that it’s even more within my jurisdiction, as I am responsible for everyone’s physical _and_ mental health.”

“Not this guy. He’s Blackwatch jurisdiction,” doctor O’Deorain repeated, resembling a cashier, repeating “that’ll be ten dollars,” or “do you want a bag, sir”. 

“Newsflash, but Blackwatch is a part of Overwatch,” Angela bit out. “I get that it might be a little bit tough keeping track of that when you’ve just been hired illegally, but the ones leading Overwatch are actually your bosses too!”

Angela hated how her words came out poisonous, a bad habit from her younger, more rebellious years. However Dr. O’Deorain didn’t look bothered by this, her elegant eyebrows curving upwards.

“I am aware of how Blackwatch and Overwatch works, Doctor Ziegler, there is no need for you to explain that to me, as I should not need to explain to you the fact that I was hired in a completely legal way, and if you have any problems or questions about my employment, you can speak to Commander Reyes.”

Angela rolled her eyes. 

“Dr. O’Deorain, can you just quit it right now? I’m not interested in having a fight over this, especially not with you, a complete stranger to the organisation. No matter what you say, I know I am the one in the right here, because whenever Blackwatch has had to do anything related to medicine, I have always been the one regulating it. So the fact that your employment didn’t go through me, basically means it was illegal. Give it up.”

“I would say the same to you, give it up. He’s Blackwatch jurisdiction and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Before Angela could open her mouth, Reyes broke in.

“And in the end who the fuck cares about whose jurisdiction he is, we’re trying to solve this case, Dr. Ziegler, so I would appreciate it if you would leave right now. I’ll get back to you later,” Reyes jumped over the tape again, leaving the discussion. Angela wanted to follow up on the conversation with Reyes and find out what was happening, but before she could, he shouted back to them. “McCree take Dr. Ziegler to wherever the fuck she wanted to go and answer her questions if there’s any.”

McCree mumbled a small follow me. She considered pushing for answers and not letting go, but she knew it would lead no way; it was easier to get answers from McCree, than from Reyes or that annoying ass of a doctor.

As they were walking away, she turned her head around to look back. Reyes was listening to a soldier who stood right by him, but it wasn’t him Angela’s eyes focused on. O’Deorain was standing there, hands in her pockets, her glare focused down at the crime scene. Angela allowed herself to eat up her features, memorizing her looks, all from the long legs to a pale neck covered by her shirts collar. 

Suddenly Dr. O’Deorain lifted her gaze, her eyes meeting Angela’s. Her mouth fell open a little bit, as she had been caught by surprise, heat fleeting up to her face. She tore her gaze away, trying to play it off as if she had just been looking around. However as she walked away, she could feel Dr. O’Deorain’s glare in her back. 

 

 

They walked at first in silence, Angela carefully holding her arms crossed in a protective manner around herself. She shivered at the memory of the dead man, trying to ignore how it felt like the smell of blood was still around her. When she looked up at her companion, McCree looked carefree as usual; his hat tipped down, the entire ridiculous ensemble of a costume he loved was on, and in his mouth was a cigar.

“You know you aren’t allowed to smoke here, right?” Angela finally questioned. “Even so it’s bad for you.”

“I know doc, it just helps to keep the want away to have something in my mouth,” he sighed. “I can’t say Deadlock was any better than Overwatch, but at least they allowed smoking.”

“How you even can compare those two, are behind me,” Angela murmured. McCree answered with a laugh.

“It’s not too hard, when both of them have bosses who are sure to make you work for your food.”

Angela raised a brow at this and smiled.

“I thought you said for a couple weeks ago that this was the most relaxed time in your life.”

McCree shushed at her and waggled a finger.

“Ignore that for now, okay?” 

They laughed as they continued towards the laboratory, before Angela wiped off her smile.

“Do you have any clues with the murder?”

“No,” his reply was fast. “However we will find something, something to help us on this.”

“They say it was a suicide,” she paused. “Do you agree?”

“If Reyes says it is, I guess I’ll just have to agree or I’ll get my ass whooped.” 

“Do Commander Morrison know?”

McCree closed his eyes as he sighed and took off his hat, ruffling his hair. 

“No, he isn’t aware, and Reyes don’t want him to know a thing either.” The hallway broke into two. “So, Angie, please do not tell him.”

Angela was about to disagree when he put his hat on top of her head instead. 

“No, no, listen, Angie. He’s a real shitty mood right now and he believes that murder is connected with a previous case we’ve been working on. You know how the murder wasn’t too far away from the secret elevator to all the document containing recorded information about Overwatch? It probably has something to do with this, and it’s easier if we can keep quiet about this and try to lure out the killer, if there’s any. If not its just going to cause panic and commotion, allowing our guilty to escape.”

“So the suicide part is just a shell? And that document room you mentioned is called the Archive, you should know this by now.”

He sighed.

“I guess, just don’t think about it, okay? We’ll figure it out, we usually do.”

“ _Usually._ ”

“No one’s perfect.”

She tipped the hat of her head, before she let her hand slide through her hair, feeling the soft fibres. Her mind moved back to Dr. O’Deorain, her ginger hair still fresh in memory.

“So the doctor-“ McCree made a noise that could only be read as anger combined with disbelief, but Angela continued. “What can you tell me about her?”

“Made an impression on you, didn’t she? I can’t say I know much about her, except that her morals are dubious and Reyes seems to actually respect her to an extent.”

“You don’t know where Blackwatch picked her up?” 

His eyes were staring straight forward, his face containing no emotion, except tough determination. She knew that wasn’t how he felt, emotionless, but that it was just a way to mask what he was thinking. The reason she knew this was that one time they had been at a bar. He had gotten drunk quite early, and gone on to tell her about how Deadlock had treated weakness, and how one of the older ones had gone after him, trying to find a sore spot. Not showing anything had apparently made the other one give up, or at least that was the story he had told her. 

“It wasn’t like it was a big mission,” he begun. “We just went to a lab, Reyes spoke to her, and then she was going away with us. Reyes didn’t really tell us anything about her, we read no documents and no files for the mission. It just happened, just like that.”

“The name do sound familiar,” Angela admitted. “However I can’t remember where I read it. It’s just a blank spot in my head.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean just like... maybe you should just let Reyes and Satan’s regular doctor be and just forget them.”

She stared at him for a complete ten seconds, looking for a joke, before her mouth fell open.

“That’s kind of shady, you do realize that?”

He threw his hands up into a surrendering pose.

“What else can a man do, except warn a fair lady?”

Angela rolled her eyes. They were approaching the lab at a calm pace, the door in sight now. She was still holding onto his hat. 

“Not act like a fool, maybe?” 

“Do I ever do that, Angie?” She was about to make a complete list, but he cut her off with his laughter. “It was a rhetoric question, ya know.”

She didn’t bother to tell him that he might have misunderstood what a rhetoric question was, but let it go. They were standing outside the door now, his broad figure a calming presence watching her. She handed him the hat.

“You know I won’t let this go, right?”

He accepted the hat and put it back on his head. Angela moved a step back, when suddenly McCree stepped into her zone, surprised at the sudden movement. He leaned down, and she tried to not squirm, as she didn’t enjoy standing too close to others. 

“Give us some time, Angie. Just a few weeks. We’ll figure it out.”

Their eyes locked, and the pleading in his eyes, told her something beyond words. She searched for something to say, but settled with just nodding, before turning around and opening the door. 

“Thank you,” his voice was cut off by the door, however the image of the dead security guard was blooming in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear my old teachers scream "don't use too much dialogue!" in the back of my head, as I'm writing this fic


End file.
